bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Telekinesis
I know I may seem retarded for this, but I never knew you could drop things rather than launch them with this plasmid. I thought it would use eve just by "holding" something so I would always just grab the item quick or launch the dead man at the daddy so as to conserve. How do you drop things rather than shoot them after picking them up Press X for the 360 and square for the PS3. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 01:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) or V for the PC, if I remember well. --Willbachbakal 07:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) the right mouse button works as well. --GeneralOwnage55 12:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm on my second playthrough and was never able to find Telekinesis 3. Anyone know where it is made available?--JiNX Bloodfang 12:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is available from Gatherer's Garden Machines from Fontaine Futuristics and on. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Found it this morning in the GG above Sinclair's escape pod. Too bad it takes so long to get to it, lotsa fun beating 2 splicers to death with one another.--JiNX Bloodfang 07:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism? Opinion? Save this as one of the last upgrades if you have left over adam. i found it less usefull than most plasmids. sure fun to grab splicers and explosive and toss them around. but at the same time wouldnt you rather be shooting out your chain lighning and hitting everyone instead of wasting your time trying to find random objects to fling around at multiple splicers? Can someone tell me if it's vandalism? I'm having a little trouble here :S Dark Swarmlord 21:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Some edits by that user were vandalism, but this one technically isn't. However, it still is a bad contribution because of its poor grammar, first person tense, and opinionated nature, so it is a good thing you removed it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis - one hit kills I've been able to insta-kill most splicers by tossing another splicer's corpse at them, and I was wondering if anyone knows which difficulties and at what points this stops being an insta-kill. (This is on the first Bioshock). FurryLurver 13:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it stops at about Hephaestus, when Splicers start having a lot more health. Big Adddy corpses still work, though. --Willbachbakal 14:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Trivia i added a trivai section to the article, and put two pieces of trivia that i thought were interesting. They seem pretty clear cut, but if anybody has any problems with them feel free to dispute, after all that's the whole point of this page =D Mrbear420 08:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I spruced up the bit you added, mainly to add links, but that was a fantastic addition you made. Thanks! --Willbachbakal 09:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :There is a button for dropping object being hold by telekinesis, you don't need to switch to another plasmid. Also honestly, I don't see the point of your remark since everyone knows this plasmid's purpose. That's also why you have a ball launcher right in front of you after picking it, to teach you how to use it. :Pauolo (talk) 15:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it was left Ctrl or left Alt in default, or some weird placed button. I didn't know that too at my first playthrough, I guess it wasn't intuitive enough. Still it's briefly mentioned when you get Telekinesis as a tip, and also during loading screens if I'm not wrong. For the ball launcher, it's mostly just to catch the ball, and do whatever you want with it, which means launching or dropping. ::Pauolo (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :